


Они ещё не жили долго и счастливо

by Niellune



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Arthur-centric, Desire, F/M, Forbidden Love, Passion, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: Артур просыпается за секунду до того, как мощные крылья разрезают воздух, срывая могучую птицу с каменного выступа.
Relationships: Arthur/The Mage (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)
Kudos: 4





	Они ещё не жили долго и счастливо

Артур просыпается за секунду до того, как мощные крылья разрезают воздух, срывая могучую птицу с каменного выступа. Когда Артур, соскочив с кровати, оказывается у окна, то считанные секунды видит лишь чёрную точку по направлению к солнцу, а после отворачивается. Он жмурится, но перед глазами всё равно пляшут яркие блики. Зрение возвращается к нему через несколько минут, но птицы уже нет на горизонте. Лишь следы острых когтей подтверждают, что сокол ему не привиделся.  
  
Его больше не мучают кошмары о прошлом, но сны о будущем, которые приходят каждую ночь, ничем не лучше. Артур всегда просыпается за секунды до разрушения Камелота, сотен поверженных солдат его армии, крови друзей на отмеченных Экскалибуром ладонях. Артур кто угодно — сирота трущоб, мальчик на побегушках, защитник шлюх, народная легенда, истинный король, но никак не провидец, и сны пугают его своей реалистичностью. Впервые в жизни Артур до тошноты боится облажаться. Лунный свет бликами скользит по магическим рунам на стали Экскалибура, но меч молчит, лишь покоится на пьедестале в ожидании новой битвы. В уборной Артур плещет в лицо холодной водой. Раз уж не удаётся уснуть, то стоит хотя бы согнать неприятную липкую дрёму. В отражении зеркала на его лице тенью лежит печать очередного кошмара. _Она_ смогла бы помочь, стереть видение из памяти, если бы была здесь.  
  
Окутанный туманом, густой лес лежит у подножия Камелота. От него веет опасностью и сокрытой в глубине тайной. Артур бродит среди деревьев, углубляясь в чащу. Лунный свет не в силах разбить густой мрак старого леса. Воздух здесь плотнее, под рубашку пробирается липкий холод. Артур ёжится, запахивает куртку и оглядывается. Замок возвышается на склоне горы, величественный и неприступный, сигнальные огни горят на верхушках башен, но Камелот спит, как спят все его обитатели, кроме часовых. И Артура, которому душно в четырёх стенах, а от старых привычек тяжело избавиться.  
  
Артура не покидает ощущение, что за ним наблюдают. Особенно оно обостряется, когда вокруг ни души, и он мог бы посмеяться над самим собой из-за нарастающей паранойи, если бы почти каждое утро следы от когтей на его окне не становились глубже. Вокруг абсолютная тишина, лес объят глубоким сном, лишь Артур нарушает его покой, когда пробирается сквозь спутанные ветви подальше от замка. Движение невдалеке мимолётное, но Артур ни секунды не колеблется, срываясь на бег по нетоптанной земле, по ледяной воде ручья, мимо вековых деревьев. Им движет догадка, то видение, из сна о котором его выдёргивал утренний свет солнца и крик дикой птицы. Олень застывает на пригорке, в нескольких десятках шагов, необыкновенный и величественный. Бьёт копытом по земле, и поднимает голову. Артур заглядывает в большие, чёрные глаза зверя, но видит в них совсем не зверя, а человека.  
  
Ещё свежи воспоминания о _её_ тонких плечах и острых лопатках, отмеченных болезненными порезами. Подумать только, столь могущественное создание, способное управлять самой природой, так беззащитно перед человеческой жестокостью. Но воспоминания – это прошлое, а в настоящем ему никогда не снится лицо с кожей белее фарфора, в обрамлении чёрных спутанных ветром волос и губами карминного цвета.  
Бедивер даже под угрозой пыток (смеётся он долго и громко, до слёз, схватившись за живот – Артур сносит его несколькими ударами меча, но Бедивер после ещё долго не прекращает над ним насмехаться) не признаётся, куда _она_ уехала и когда вернётся. Бедивер говорит, что не вернётся, правда позже вскользь упоминает о возложенных на _неё_ обязательствах, хотя быть наставником Короля, по скромному мнению Артура, занятие куда более важное.  
  
У Артура тоже достаточно куда более важных занятий, чем ночные блуждания по лесу в бессмысленных поисках. Каждый день он ныряет в поток людей, потерявших так много за время правления Вортигерна. Приходится налаживать новые связи и пытаться изменить, но не разорвать старые соглашения. А жалкие остатки свободного времени посвящать учёбе, ведь магия меча не всесильна. Пока что у Артура совсем мало опыта в правлении великой страной, но есть Уильям и Бедивер, знавшие и почитавшие его отца. Есть Персиваль и Тристан, готовые в любую минуту прийти на помощь советом и делом. А ещё есть _та_ , для которой не существует ни высоких стен, ни закрытых дверей, чтобы вернуться, когда придёт время.


End file.
